


О китах, темноте и звёздах

by Falde



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) Fusion, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: Канпимук знает, что он должен делать — то, что делает всегда. Потому что он тот, кто есть. Потому что вся его жизнь — это магические существа.





	О китах, темноте и звёздах

**Author's Note:**

> бета — .Крист  
> АУ, кроссовер с «Фантастическими Тварями», смерти второстепенных персонажей. все совпадения и отсылки не случайны.

Лос-Анджелес встречает Канпимука ясным небом, ярким солнцем и улыбчивыми, но серьёзными сотрудниками аэропорта. К его кейсу было приковано множество подозрительных взглядов ещё в Суварнабхуми, но здесь — в разы больше.

Но Канпимук может понять причины этого беспокойства — он всегда старается следить за новостями как в магическом, так и в маггловском мире, а учитывая весь творящийся в мире магглов хаос, сложно не рассматривать любой багаж как потенциальную угрозу.

В конце концов, никогда не знаешь, где именно ты взлетишь на воздух.

Да и он не против пройти дополнительный контроль. На кейсе всё равно стоит маглоотвод, а значит, бояться ему нечего.

Но невольно думается, сколько проблем получили бы магглы, обладай они подобными кейсами.

Может, ему обклеить свой какими-нибудь стикерами, чтобы он выглядел не таким опасным?

Канпимук, конечно, мог бы аппарировать сразу в Америку, и тогда не пришлось бы ни проходить таможню, ни стоять в очереди, ни ждать в полёте несколько часов, но. Ему действительно нравится путешествовать как простой человек. Это расслабляет, позволяет немного отдохнуть от суеты своего мира. Да и в целом он любит магглов, а некоторые их изобретения считает даже в разы удачнее магических устоев.

Те же _смартфоны_ — это общение куда более быстрое, чем письма с совами. И они в разы удобнее связи через камин, никакой сажи и пепла на лице.

Только было бы лучше, если бы в своём стремлении к хорошей жизни магглы не лишали домов различных созданий, как магических, так и нет.

Но стоит Канпимуку увидеть город, как у него перехватывает дыхание: весь город застроен небоскрёбами, величественными и внушительными, похожий на одних из тех городов будущего, которые он видел на книжных иллюстрациях в детстве. А потом он думает — неудивительно, что здесь, среди этих бесконечных джунглей из стекла и камня зверям настолько неуютно, что они уходят жить в подполье, прячутся по тёмным углам и всячески избегают контакта не то что с людьми, а даже друг с другом.

Но Канпимук приехал не для того, чтобы осуждать кого-либо и силой вытаскивать зверей из их укрытий, — правда, он слышал, где-то в канализации завёлся каппа, и заглянуть туда всё же придётся, для безопасности горожан.

Он приехал из-за другого, куда более особенного существа.

Звёздного кита.

Канпимук, как и всё магическое сообщество, всегда считал, что звёздный кит — это просто красивая сказка, яркая выдумка, которую рассказывают маленьким детям, чтобы их впечатлить.

А потом в кругах магозоологов неожиданно пошли слухи, будто жители Лос-Анджелеса рассказывают друг друга за чашкой кофе, что по ночам им (видится) снится огромный кит, плавающий по воздуху меж небоскрёбов, а на его боках переливаются сияющие звёзды, и после этого видения и чудесного сна люди чувствуют себя свободнее, спокойнее и легче.

Кто такой Канпимук, чтобы не сорваться на другой континент ради возможности осуществить свою детскую мечту.

Он даже не надеется, — никогда не надеялся, — что сможет забрать кита в чемодан, ведь недаром говорят, что звёздный кит сам решает, где он нужен и где ему плавать. Он просто хочет увидеть это мистическое создание своими глазами, большего и не надо.

Гостиницу для проживания Канпимук выбирает маггловскую — он предпочитает скрывать магию от простых людей, чем оказываться невольным участником споров «маги какой страны мощнее и искуснее».

На его памяти американское сообщество всегда считало, что тайцы очень отстают (от всего мира) в магии.

К тому же, это не единственная причина, почему маггловские гостиницы кажутся ему надёжнее.

— Ключ от вашего номера, господин Бхувакуль, — девушка за стойкой в холле улыбается, протягивая ему магнитный пропуск. Канпимук благодарит её, подмигивает напоследок и скрывается в лифте.

И, Господи, магглы за прошедшие годы придумали столько интересных и невероятных вещей, что он более чем уверен, что магией теперь никого не удивить. Наверное, любую вспышку магии можно списать на очередное технологическое чудо, и все в это поверят.

Канпимук закрывает за собой дверь номера и, для надёжности и собственного спокойствия, накладывает сверху пару защитных заклинаний. На случай, если что-то произойдёт, пока он будет _дома_.

Маглоотвод переключается в обычный режим простым и привычным движением, металлический замок щёлкает под его пальцами, и спустя считанные секунды Канпимук уже спускается внутрь кейса, внимательно глядя себе под ноги, чтобы не упасть с деревянной лестницы.

Чемодан встречает его свежестью дождливого леса и приветственным рычанием питомцев.

***

Когда Канпимук поднимается обратно, за окном уже практически скрылось солнце, а в противовес ему на небо поднимается практически полная серебряная луна.

И это время – наиболее подходящее для поисков звёздного кита. Потому что немного позднее, когда ночь уже накроет с головой, окрашивая небо в тёмно-синий и укутывая город в полумрак, кит станет незаметным и безмолвным. Он перестанет петь свою песню, спрячется за стенами небоскрёбов, погасит звёзды на своих боках и сольётся с небом, и не найдёшь и не сыщешь его, даже если очень хочется и очень нужно.

И даже если твои намерения – исключительно невинные и благие.

Палочка привычно оттягивает специальный футляр во внутреннем кармане пиджака – в прошлом, в самом начале своего пути как магозоолога, что, кажется, было невероятно давно, Канпимук носил палочку в рукаве пиджака, как и большинство магов. А потом его палочка сломалась – громовой лев (тогда ещё просто львёнок) Пудинг, его любимец, неудачно толкнул лапой его руку, желая поиграть. Только не рассчитал силы, и палочка Канпимука сломалась от удара об стену.

Впрочем, не только палочка.

Рука сломалась тоже, и Канпимук, искренне ненавидящий «Костерост» этому был предсказуемо не рад.

От неожиданных воспоминаний отвлекает щекотание возле шеи и Канпимук немного поворачивает голову. Красавица Капкейк — и когда только успела вылезти? — сидит на его плече, и смотрит на него с явной надеждой во взгляде своих умных глаз.

— Ты же понимаешь, что с тобой на плече я далеко не уйду? — вздыхает Канпимук.

Капкейк огорчённо ухает.

— Я понимаю, что тебе любопытно посмотреть на город. Но подобные вещи нужно обсуждать заранее, — нравоучительным тоном объясняет ей Канпимук. Капкейк выглядит расстроенной, на мордочке у неё написана прямо невыносимая печаль, и он сдаётся.

Ладно, он просто любит баловать своих питомцев. Которые прекрасно об этом знают и нагло пользуются его добротой. Все.

— Хорошо, но только один раз, — он закатывает глаза, стоит только Капкейк начать радостно ухать.

Вот же актриса.

Но, слава современному миру, на человека с совой на плече практически никто не обращает внимания, вероятно считая, что он лишь очередной проходимец, желающий нажиться на туристах. Несколько раз у нему подходят с просьбой сфотографироваться с совой, и всем желающим Канпимук отвечает вежливым отказом, говоря, что сова ещё слишком маленькая, и он просто пытается приучить её не бояться толпы.

Учитывая то, насколько довольной выглядит Капкейк, странно, что ему вообще верят.

Впрочем, далеко не все могут различать эмоции на мордах зверей. Тем более, магических.

Он ходит по улицам, внимательно вглядываясь в небо над своей головой в надежде найти там следы звёздного кита. Говорят, что тот оставляет за собой мерцание, словно от рассыпанных в воздухе блёсток, но ничего подобного не видно.

Неожиданно становится холодно, откуда-то со стороны проносится порыв сильного ветра, и Капкейк недовольно пытается спрятаться в воротнике пиджака Канпимука, а спустя пару мгновений всё возвращается в норму.

Только Канпимуку кажется, что он чувствует витающие повсюду отголоски опасности, отчаяния и магии.

***

Конечно же, в первый день он звёздного кита не находит, но это не удивляет. Он даже не надеялся, что ему может настолько повезти — слишком уж хорошо это было бы для реальной жизни, — и изначально готовился к тому, что в Лос-Анджелесе ему придётся задержаться.

Куда больше Канпимука удивляет утро следующего дня, которое он мог бы охарактеризовать только фразой «всё пошло под откос».

Недавно родившийся малыш дромарогов решил, что он уже достаточно взрослый, и расшатал доски в деревянном ограждении — упорством, не иначе, — чтобы отправиться «знакомиться» с соседями. Соседями оказались окками, которые незваному гостю не обрадовались и сразу же выросли в размерах. Дромарог, в свою очередь, испугался таких резких и агрессивных перемен, попытался вернуться обратно в свой вольер через проделанную им же дыру в ограждении, но застрял. От его отчаянного воя лунные тельцы начали бегать в поисках укрытия, всё это сопровождалось устрашающим рёвом только проснувшегося Пудинга, и в итоге в кейсе воцарился мелкомасштабный Апокалипсис. Который Канпимук, конечно же, устранил, но только ценой своих нервов и сил, потратив на это несколько часов и пачку печенья — камуфлори Король выпросил её в качестве награды за свою помощь с успокоением окками.

И после такого полного на впечатления утра Канпимуку хочется только одного — упасть лицом в подушку и банально выспаться.

Но ответственность никто не отменял, и чем раньше он соорудит более устойчивое ограждение, тем больше будет шансов, что ему не придётся проходить через подобное веселье снова. Разумеется, можно просто наложить отталкивающее заклинание, чтобы никто из питомцев даже подходить к ограждению не захотел, но это не его метод решения проблем.

Лучше просто найти крепкий материал, который и питомцев выдержит, и не будет причинять им никакого дискомфорта.

Канпимук вздыхает и поудобнее перехватывает кейс. Как бы ему ни не хотелось идти в магическую часть Лос-Анджелеса, придётся это сделать. Акхиумные деревья, способные выдержать любой вес и стойкие перед практически любыми повреждениями, продаются только там. А ради спокойствия своих подопечных, можно пожертвовать и собственным сном.

Даже если при этом опять придётся выслушивать нравоучения от излишне самоуверенных магов, считавших, что профессия Канпимука и выеденного яйца не стоит.

Иногда он действительно не понимает, как в настолько продвинутом мире люди умудряются считать магическую зоологию бесполезной ерундой. Серьёзно, маги могут придумать достойный повод для всего — начиная от попытки создать новый сорт сливочного пива и до происходившей годы назад войны, — но всё ещё считают, что магическая зоология — это напрасная трата времени, сил и таланта.

« _Лучше бы ты построил карьеру в Министерстве…_ »

Канпимук вздыхает, привычным жестом поправляет солнцезащитные очки и замирает.

Его (по маггловским меркам) дорогостоящих часов на запястье нет, хотя он совершенно точно их не снимал.

Неужели украли? Кто вообще может незаметно украсть что-либо у мага?

А потом он замечает виновника утраты.

— Эй, я всё вижу! — недовольно восклицает он, пока Латте, тоже один из его любимцев, между прочим, с деловым видом прячет в свой кармашек утащенные у кого-то монеты.

Нюхлер остаётся нюхлером даже в Лос-Анджелесе.

— Латте, иди сюда, — негромко зовёт Канпимук, поспешно оглядываясь, в надежде, что никто не смотрит в их сторону. Конечно, есть множество вещей, которые он может оправдать фокусами, иллюзиями, ловкостью рук и спецэффектами — благо, общество сейчас это позволяет, — но, во-первых, с нюхлером это вряд ли сработает. И, во-вторых, иметь дело с занудными американскими законами с их кучей поправок он совершенно точно не хочет.

Американцы всегда относились к статусу о секретности куда щепетильнее, чем тайцы.

Канпимук думает обо всём этом между прочим, едва поймав саму мысль за хвост, пока Латте, вопреки законам и упомянутой секретности, уже удирает на другую сторону улицы, заметив очередное манящее его украшение.

Просто прекрасно.

Канпимук поудобнее перехватывает ручку кейса и пускается вслед за ним.

И, кажется, ему стоит подумать над тем, чтобы изменить «вместилище» своего дома. В конце концов, с рюкзаком за плечами бегать за нюхлером было бы в разы удобнее

Латте оглядывается, смотрит на него с насмешкой — вот же засранец, — поспешно прячет в свою сумку чьи-то золотые серьги и бежит к следующей жертве.

Это такое «эй, хозяин, ну и что ты мне сделаешь, я уже не в кейсе». Канпимук точно слишком избаловал их всех.

И тут Латте ложится на бок и грациозно — Канпимук дал бы ему десять очков за изящество, будь они на конкурсе, — проскальзывает в здание через открывшиеся автоматические двери. Канпимук поднимает взгляд, смотрит на вывеску и у него прямо обрывается сердце.

Ведь нюхлер в торговом центре — это оживший ночной кошмар.

И пока Канпимук ищет своего питомца — и было бы намного проще использовать манящие чары, не будь вокруг столько свидетелей, — посетители кричат о пропаже своих вещей, обвиняют друг-друга, требуют вызвать полицию и бегают повсюду, пытаясь вычислить вора.

Такой хаос из-за одного нюхлера.

Который обнаруживается в дальнем углу фудкорта, за подставкой с рассадой роскошных папоротников. Он висит в воздухе, намертво вцепившись лапками в чьи-то часы, и, определённо, полон намерения забрать их. И похоже, тот факт, что владелец часов держится за них второй рукой, отказываясь с ними расставаться, ни сколько Латте не смущает.

Одна мысль о том, что теперь на этого маггла придётся наложить Обливиэйт вызывает у Канпимука головную боль. Пожалуй, он лучше как-нибудь выкрутится и придумает правдоподобное оправдание происходящему.

Он в принципе не понимает, почему люди не должны знать о магии абсолютно ничего. Ладно ещё в древние времена, когда колдунов пытались сжигать на кострах, но теперь-то, когда магглы сами постоянно придумывают вещи похлеще любых чудес?

Парень с часами трясёт рукой, из-за чего хватка Латте наконец ослабевает и он падает, но за секунду до столкновения с полом парень успевает схватить его за шкирку, словно нашкодившего котёнка, и теперь смотрит со смесью укоризны и любопытства.

Латте строит ему самую жалобную морду, на которую только способен.

И вот тут уже точно пора вмешиваться, пока часы ему не отдали добровольно, просто чтобы порадовать.

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, — начинает Канпимук. — Но не могли бы вы вернуть мне моего питомца?

Он почти уверен, что во взгляде Латте видит укоризну, словно Канпимук ему всё веселье испортил.

В ответ на эту просьбу ему сразу же протягивают Латте — и на самом деле так и хочется спросить, как можно просто так отдавать животное без каких-либо доказательств, что это его питомец, а вдруг он какой-то мошенник, продающий нюхлеров на чёрном рынке? — но он заставляет себя промолчать.

В конце концов, ему же лучше, что Латте возвращают без лишних вопросов.

— Впервые вижу такое странное создание, — говорит парень. — Кто это?

Не стоило радоваться отсутствию вопросов. Вот и что теперь говорить? Крот? Утконос? Кот в костюме мистического создания для съёмок фильма?

— Результат экспериментов со скрещиваниями, — вдохновлённо врёт Канпимук. — Пытаемся разнообразить мир, добавляя в него новые виды.

— Что же, видимо, среди скрещиваемых созданий были сороки, они тоже любят всё блестящее, — неловко шутит парень.

Канпимук улыбается, поспешно прощается и даже кланяется напоследок — кажется, не стоило столько времени проводить в Корее, помогая лечить драконов, теперь тяжело избавиться от нажитых там привычек, — а потом уходит, крепко держа Латте.

Его не мешало бы вернуть в кейс, но сейчас это не очень безопасно — это непременно заметит какой-нибудь защитник прав животных, начнёт кричать, что Канпимук пытается убить несчастного питомца, ещё попытается полезть в драку, и тогда уже точно будет не обойтись без Обливиэйта.

Латте дёргается у него под мышкой, когда Канпимук проходит мимо девочки, раздающей газеты на выходе, и начинает едва слышно скулить.

Это на него не похоже.

Девочка, заметив остановившегося Канпимука, подбегает и протягивает ему газету, которую Канпимук берёт исключительно из вежливости. Он смотрит на первую страницу без особого любопытства — чем его может удивить маггловская газета?

Но она удивляет.

«Необъяснимая смерть» гласит заголовок. А под ним расположено фото, при взгляде на которое Канпимук рад, что снимки в маггловских газетах беззвучны и бездвижны, потому что тогда ему пришлось бы наблюдать страдания умирающего в агонии человека.

Человек на фотографии стоит, а через него под углом проходит узкий фонарный столб, пробивая насквозь грудную клетку. Его лица не видно, — и спасибо за это, — но зато видно спину с уродливым отверстием — разорванная плоть и изломанные рёбра по краям, — из которого выходит металлическая опора, залитая стекающей кровью. А на земле валяются осколки костей и бесформенные ошмётки чего-то, что, вероятно, раньше было внутренними органами.

— Какая мерзость, — негромко говорит женщина неподалёку, тоже держащая в руках газету. — Разве издательство не должно прикрывать подобные вещи цензурой? Это же могут увидеть дети. 

Канпимук с ней согласен.

Но что-то подсказывает ему, что эта смерть вообще не должна была попасть в прессу. Интуиция подсказывает ему, что тут работа для министерства магии, а не маггловской полиции.

Обычно интуиция его не подводит.

***

Ограждение из акхиумных деревьев кажется достаточно прочным, и Канпимук для уверенности отправляет к нему несколько наколдованных наспех валунов, столкновение с которыми тот переносит без каких-либо повреждений.

Канпимук самодовольно улыбается, взмахом волшебной палочки убирает камни и потягивается.

Утренний переполох в кейсе, погоня за нюхлером, визит в магическую часть Лос-Анджелеса, потом возня с ограждением. Пожалуй, сегодня поиски звёздного кита могут и подождать. Канпимук не уверен, что может просто ноги правильно переставлять, а не то что гоняться по городу за мифическим существом.

Он идёт к лестнице, на ходу думая, во что бы превратить кейс, чтобы в итоге это сочеталось со всем хаосом его гардероба, когда видит, что Латте надоело обижаться в своей норе и он опять принялся за старое.

Этот неугомонный нюхлер уже успел добежать до гнезда окками, заметив блеск серебряной скорлупы последнего оставшегося яйца, и теперь ждёт, пока обитатели гнезда отвернутся, чтобы забрать свою добычу.

Канпимук вздыхает: вероятно, когда он решил, что завести нюхлера будет хорошей идеей, у него была температура, или сотрясение мозга, или он и вовсе находился под Конфундусом. Латте, конечно, прекрасный и замечательный, но только в дозированных количествах. Может, стоит завезти его Югёму? Тот, конечно, только рад будет, но вот его пациенты этого восторга точно не разделят. Походы к целителям сильно бьют по карману даже без наличия нюхлеров.

Впрочем, это всё шутки. Канпимук своих питомцев не отдаст никому. Даже самым близким друзьям.

— Хватит отбирать чужие вещи, ты, негодяй, — недовольно говорит он, хватая Латте, и относит его обратно к норе. — Тебе ведь тоже было бы неприятно, забирай я твои сокровища.

Латте складывает лапки и оскорблённо отворачивается.

Вот и как после этого можно недооценивать магических зверей, считая их недалёкими и не имеющими собственных чувств?

После этого он заходит к Пудингу ненадолго — тот всё ещё является главным из его любимцев, и Канпимуку в большинстве случаев искренне жаль, что Пудинга нельзя носить с собой так же просто, как Капкейк или хотя бы Латте (хотя вот последнего он бы предпочёл на волю не выпускать вовсе). Пудинг, обрадованный этим визитом, атакует его сразу с порога. Прыгает на него, предсказуемо роняя на пол, закидывает сверху переднюю лапу и довольно урчит, напрашиваясь на ласку.

Если бы не размер, то Пудинг был бы просто питомцем мечты.

И время с ним летит настолько незаметно, что вернувшись в свой номер, Канпимук понимает, что с момента его «ну я загляну к Пудингу на пару минут» прошло уже больше часа.

Он на всякий случай обновляет защитные чары в номере — привычка, оставшаяся со времён, когда он только начинал свои путешествия и учился многим вещам методом проб и ошибок. Именно тогда он и понял, что маггловские гостиницы более безопасны для магозоолога. Накинь немного заклинаний, и всё, можешь закрыться в своём кейсе хоть на месяц, никто не будет тебя ждать в номере, чтобы попытаться отрезать тебе голову и отобрать твоих зверей.

Всё же, новости в магическом мире всегда разносятся в мгновение ока. А многие из питомцев магозоологов редки настолько, что большинство торговцев чёрного рынка не пожалеет денег, чтобы попытаться разобрать всех их на отдельные ингредиенты и озолотиться.

До понимания _истинной_ ценности магических зверей магическому сообществу ещё далеко.

Хотя, многое зависит от отношения самих магов. В том же Таиланде дела с этим обстоят куда лучше, чем в Америке. Но, увы, прожить всю жизнь в одной стране для магозоолога невозможно, если он только не ограничивается изучением какого-то одного создания.

А Канпимук не ограничивается.

***

К тому моменту, как он переодевается в нормальную чистую одежду, желание спать уже отходит на задний план, и куда больше Канпимуку хочется есть и продолжить поиски звёздного кита.

А лучшим вариантом кажется объединение этих двух пунктов.

Почему бы не искать кита, одновременно присматривая себе какое-то укромное кафе с верандой?

Но у вселенной на этот счёт другие планы, и всё снова идёт не так, как задумал Канпимук.

Он успевает только выйти из гостиницы, дойти до конца улицы и повернуть налево, после чего ему на мгновение кажется, что он прошёл сквозь стенку вязкого невидимого пузыря, а потом пустая улица оказывается заполненной магами, и в воздухе начинает выть сирена.

Ох уж эти ограждающие заклинания.

— Ну и какого чёрта тут посторонние? — громко кричит какая-то волшебница из-за обломков разрушенного серого здания. — Просила же наложить нормальные и прочные защитные чары, кто этого не понял?

Ответом ей служит тишина.

Волшебница выходит из-за руин, и Канпимук широко улыбается.

— Амелия, здравствуй, — он приветливо машет рукой, на секунду поморщившись из-за звучания собственного акцента. А недовольство на лице волшебницы сменяется удивлением, а затем радостью.

— Неужели это Канпимук Бхувакуль, собственной персоной? — Амелия подходит ближе и обнимает его. — Вот уж кого не ожидала увидеть в Лос-Анджелесе, так это тебя.

Амелия всё такая же рыжая, словно само пламя, и по-прежнему яркая. Когда она отстраняется со словами «дай мне посмотреть на тебя, несколько лет всё же прошло», её взгляд по-прежнему полон искренности и оптимизма. На памяти Канпимука она всегда была такой завораживающе лёгкой и не теряющей веры. И из всех его министерских знакомых только она относилась к магическим существам с трепетом и осторожностью, пытаясь узнать о них как можно больше.

На самом деле Канпимук более чем уверен, что однажды Амелии наскучит однообразная серая жизнь, она бросит всё и отправится на поиски приключений и фантастических созданий с тем же отчаянным энтузиазмом, с каким в своё время это сделал он сам.

— Что привело тебя в город? — любопытствует Амелия, и Канпимук заговорщицки оглядывается по сторонам, прежде чем сообщить доверительным шёпотом:

— Я ищу звёздного кита.

Амелия восторженно присвистывает.

— Звёздного кита? Здесь? Потрясающе, хотела бы я тоже его увидеть.

— А у вас здесь что? — спрашивает Канпимук, указывая в сторону руин и не особо надеясь на ответ.

— У нас… — Амелия запинается, потом окидывает Канпимука оценивающим взглядом и кивает. —А знаешь, думаю, нам не помешает твоё экспертное мнение. Ты во время своих путешествий мог сталкиваться с чем-то подобным.

Она берёт его за рукав пиджака и тянет за собой, на ходу рассказывая про мистическую энергию на месте преступления. Говорит, что это уже второй такой случай, но ни она, ни её коллеги не знают, что за заклинание может оставить после себя настолько тёмный энергетический фон. Говорит, может, это был какой-то обезумевший магический зверь, и Канпимук узнает его?

А зрелище в завалах здания далеко не из приятных. Канпимук отворачивается, шумно выдыхает и несколько раз подряд моргает.

На земле лежит человек, нижняя часть его тела придавлена каменной плитой, и, судя по кровавому пятну, вытекшему из-под неё, там всё напрочь уничтожено. Но пугает не это. Пугает то, что всё остальное тело погибшего покрыто укусами, местами вырваны мышцы, а на выступающих костях видны следы зубов. Органы перемешаны между собой, некоторые из них раздавлены, а некоторых — сердца и, кажется, печени? Канпимук не может утверждать, что они не являются частью той бесформенной каши, — и вовсе нет.

На лице же не хватает кусков плоти, глазницы пугают окровавленными дырами, из которых торчат вытянутые зрительные нервы, а оборванный рот открыт в беззвучном крике.

Что бы ни уронило на человека здание, после этого им явно неплохо полакомились. Канпимук присаживается на корточки, внимательно осматривает края ран, тщательно анализирует отметки на костях.

— Здесь был оборотень, — говорит он. Амелия кивает, строгим тоном отдаёт кому-то из коллег приказ проверить всех известных им оборотней, пока Канпимук достаёт палочку.

Энергетический фон, исходящий от здания, действительно очень пугающий и мрачный. И слабый.

Но стоит только немного усилить его заклинанием, как Канпимук узнаёт его. Мгновенно.

Он пошатывается, и Амелия упирается руками ему в спину, помогая не упасть.

— Это не обезумевший магический зверь, Амелия, — он грустно улыбается. — Это большая проблема.

Уж Канпимуку ли не знать об этом.

***

У него уходит больше часа на то, чтобы собрать в кучу всех коллег Амелии, рассказать им большую часть — только самое важное, что может пригодиться при встрече, — имеющейся у него информации. Конечно же, сначала они ему не верят: задают вопросы, требуя доказать, что Канпимук им не врёт, и только потом уже спрашивают по существу.

_Потом_ — после недовольного крика Амелии, что им бы лучше заткнуться и сосредоточиться, потому что перед ними стоит единственный человек, который точно знает больше, чем весь остальной мир, до сих пор считающий обскуров какой-то злой сказкой, придуманной, чтобы запугивать непослушных детей.

Справедливости ради, Канпимук, наверное, и сам считал бы точно так же, если бы однажды в детстве не заинтересовался незнакомым и завораживающим словом.

— Я, конечно, знала, что ты самая настоящая энциклопедия магических существ, — говорит Амелия после его импровизированной лекции, — но ведь не настолько же. Откуда ты столько знаешь про обскуров?

Канпимук пожимает плечами.

— Я изучал их по книгам, когда был ребёнком, — говорит он.

И это правда, потому что его интерес быстро перерос в настоящую одержимость. Сколько ночей он провёл сначала в семейной библиотеке, а потом в библиотеке школы, пытаясь найти об обскурах хоть что-нибудь, кроме коротких и сухих общеизвестных фактов. А сколько времени было потрачено на то, чтобы собрать информацию у портретов очевидцев, чтобы найти крупицы незаметной, но ужасающе важной информации между строк художественной литературы!

— Ладно, мне пора. Я буду держать тебя в курсе. Сообщу, если появится что-то новое об этом обскуре, или если у нас появятся какие-нибудь вопросы. Не пропадай и береги себя, — Амелия хлопает его по плечу и аппарирует в министерство, оставив своих коллег восстанавливать здание и упаковывать тело.

А вот Канпимуку не мешало бы поесть наконец.

Он устало крутит головой, разминая шею, когда замечает, как в противоположной от него стороне поспешно отдаляется маленькая знакомая фигурка.

Вот же засранец!

— Латте, да сколько можно, — стонет он и бежит следом.

Этот нюхлер однажды добегается.

***

Латте он догоняет в парке. Тот стоит на коленях какого-то парня, пытаясь стянуть с его руки часы, но не сильно преуспевает в этом — владелец крепко держит их второй рукой.

Кажется, Канпимук это уже где-то видел.

Заслышав его шаги парень оборачивается, и Канпимук узнаёт в нём того самого человека из торгового центра, которого Латте пытался обокрасть в прошлый раз.

Что же, Канпимук это уже действительно видел.

— Ваш эксперимент снова пытается лишить меня часов, — сообщает парень таким обыденным тоном, словно подобные вещи происходят с ним каждый день.

— Мы всё ещё работаем над его дрессировкой, — Канпимук виновато разводит руками. — Мне жаль, что он причинил вам неудобства, мистер...

Он замирает. Имени парня он так и не узнал — да и зачем оно ему нужно было? — и теперь даже не знает, как бы закончить фразу поостроумнее, чтобы не показаться дураком.

— Марк, — подсказывает парень. — Просто Марк.

— Канпимук, — в свою очередь представляется Канпимук и сразу же даёт себе мысленный подзатыльник за это. Зачем представляться магглу своим настоящим именем, никто так не делает. Он мог назваться кем-угодно.

Хоть Джейсом Бондом.

— А это? — спрашивает Марк, подхватывая нюхлера под мышками. — У него есть имя?

— Это Латте.

— Латте, — повторяет Марк и смотрит на Канпимука с нечитаемым выражением лица.

Почему-то очень хочется оправдываться за эту кличку.

— Ему подходит это имя, — предпринимает он слабую попытку. Марк отвечает ему недоверчивым взглядом, и на светский этот разговор совсем не тянет.

А потом ещё и желудок Канпимука издаёт урчание, достойное соперничества с раненым взрывопотамом. И вот это уже — довольно красноречивый знак того, что пора заканчивать свой диалог со случайным магглом.

Даже если маггл встречается ему уже во второй раз, что автоматически делает его неслучайным.

***

Третий день его пребывания в Лос-Анджелесе проходит на удивление тихо. Питомцы ведут себя так же спокойно, как и прежде, даже Латте не пытается ничего утащить. Люди вокруг — включая магов, Канпимук ради этого даже зашёл в их часть города, — не шепчутся о загадочных смертях. От Амелии нет никаких новостей, а звёздный кит по-прежнему не попадается ему на пути.

Возвращаясь в гостиницу после очередных неудачных поисков Канпимук уверен, что провёл в городе ещё один бесполезный, но совершенно _нормальный_ день. И почти сразу же после этой мысли он слышит вдали негромкий вскрик.

Когда он поворачивает за угол, то видит, что посреди пустой улицы какой-то мужчина держит в руке нож, острие которого секундами ранее вонзили в чёрное облако. 

Чёрное облако человеческой формы. Что мгновение спустя с воем растягивается на несколько метров вверх и неосторожно сбивает металлическую вывеску книжного магазина. Вывеска падает, удачно (хотя это как посмотреть на лингвистический каламбур, нервно думает Канпимук) отсекая голову незадачливому маггловскому грабителю.

Его кровь густыми каплями расплёскивается в стороны, а облако, словно обезумев от произошедшего, воет ещё громче, взрывается, накрывая чёрной паутиной всё вокруг, затем собирается воедино и мечется из стороны в сторону.

Как будто пытаясь найти укрытие. Как будто боясь — то ли всего мира, то ли собственной мощи.

Облако вытягивается снова, стремительно несётся в его сторону, и Канпимук инстинктивно отгораживается от него одной рукой, второй доставая палочку, попутно пытаясь загородить собой обронённый на землю кейс.

Но эта бесформенная тёмная материя проносится мимо него, в миллиметрах от его лица, обдавая его холодом и чужими эмоциями. И в них, среди отчаяния и боли, отчётливо чувствуется страх.

И Канпимук знает, что он должен делать — то, что делает всегда. Потому что он тот, кто есть. Потому что вся его жизнь — это магические существа, а обскуры в какой-то степени являются их частью. Потому что его путь начался с интереса к обскурам. Потому что Канпимук уверен, что если обскур научится контролировать себя, то не будет настолько опасен.

И потому что Канпимук не может отвернуться от создания, нуждающегося в помощи.

К тому же, для магов — для всех, на самом-то деле, — этот обскур уже является убийцей, даже если он не убивал никого намеренно, даже если он лишь испуган и ранен.

Даже если всё произошедшее — цепочка нелепых случайностей.

***

— Ты не думала, что это всё случайность? — спрашивает Канпимук утром, когда Амелия зовёт его выпить по чашке кофе и поговорить о последней жертве, свидетелем смерти которой ему довелось быть.

Амелия смотрит на него с удивлением.

— Трагичная и ужасная, но случайность, — продолжает он. — Я не думаю, что этот обскур хотел убить кого-то специально. Возможно, он просто напуган и бежит от чего-то, и причина всех разрушений — в неумении пользоваться своей мощью, в дискомфорте в собственном теле. А люди просто оказываются не в том месте и не в то время.

Амелия подпирает рукой щёку и задумчиво мешает свой кофе ложкой.

— Знаешь, я бы могла с тобой согласиться, особенно если учесть, что вторую жертву загрыз оборотень, а остальные погибли из-за внешних факторов, — грустно говорит она. — Но, Канпимук, это ничего не меняет. Министерству всё равно, нарочно обскур сделал это или нет. Он устроил разрушения, стал причиной чьей-то гибели, подставил под угрозу статус о секретности. Он опасное создание и должен был уничтожен. Приговор ему уже вынесен.

Она поднимает глаза, смотрит на него и сразу же виновато отводит взгляд.

— Прости, но даже если ты и прав, я не могу ничем помочь. Я простой аврор, от меня здесь ничего не зависит.

— Я и не прошу тебя ничего менять, — мягко возражает Канпимук. — Просто, Амелия. Если вдруг ты узнаешь о местонахождении обскура раньше остальных, дай мне знать. Пожалуйста.

Амелия смотрит на него так пристально, словно пытается найти на его лице ответы на свои не озвученные вопросы, а затем кивает:

— Хорошо. Но это — всё, что я могу для тебя сделать.

— Мне будет этого достаточно, — заверяет он.

Они допивают кофе в уютной тишине, после чего Амелия прощается и спешит в министерство, а Канпимук раздумывает, не прогуляться ли ему по маггловским магазинам. Можно будет отправить родственникам какие-нибудь бесполезные, но милые сувениры.

И, конечно же, именно в этот момент Латте, очевидно набравшийся сил за прошедший день, решает, что он слишком долго сидел взаперти, и выскальзывает наружу.

Серьёзно, его умение пролезать в любую щель уже начинает раздражать. Канпимук же приоткрыл кейс всего на пару сантиметров, чтобы кинуть туда упаковку хорошего зелёного чая. Но этого хватило, чтобы нюхлер сбежал и отправился дальше искать приключений в Лос-Анджелесе.

Впрочем, на этот раз Канпимуку везёт. Он только подходит к расположившейся неподалёку от кофейни ярмарке — искать питомца там, в ближайшем раю блестящих вещей, показалось ему самым разумным вариантом, — как у самого входа сталкивается с Марком, поглаживающим сидящего у него на руках Латте.

— Мои часы какие-то особенные, что так ему понравились? — растерянно спрашивает Марк. Нюхлер в его руках выглядит умиротворённым и явно наслаждается получаемой лаской.

— Скорее это ты ему понравился, — фыркает Канпимук. — Видит, что ты на него не сердишься, вот он и бегает за тобой как привязанный. А часы это только повод.

И хотел бы Канпимук, чтобы это было шуткой, но он достаточно хорошо знает своих питомцев, чтобы понимать, что прав. И, на самом-то деле, это проблема. Ведь он маг и скоро будет уезжать, а раз Латте к кому-то привязался так сильно, то будет тосковать. Но и оставить его с Марком нельзя.

Даже если он объяснит Марку, как ухаживать за Латте, даже если Латте каким-то неведомым образом перестанет постоянно сбегать (что вряд ли), есть шанс, что какой-то случайный маг увидит Латте с Марком, поймёт, что Марк не маг, а дальше — стандартный сценарий. Обливиэйт и конфискация питомца.

Иногда Канпимук действительно ненавидит всю эту ерунду со статусом о секретности.

— Эй, мистер Бхувакуль, это вы что ли! — кричит кто-то из глубины ярмарки, и вот этот голос Канпимук узнает из тысячи. Билл Трейтон — или просто «старик Билл», — все семь лет учёбы вёл у него Защиту от Тёмных искусств, и вся суть занятий сводилась к историям о том, как кто-то из знакомых старика Билла нарушил министерские законы, а он, как настоящий герой, сообщил об этом в министерство.

Одна из множества причин, по которым студенты были не в восторге от старика Билла.

И если он увидит рядом с Канпимуком маггла, у которого на руках спокойно сидит нюхлер, то проблем они не оберутся.

— Чёрт, — шипит Канпимук себе под нос. Он мог бы аппарировать, но это будет выглядеть подозрительно, и со старика Билла сдастся попросить установить за ним слежку. Что точно помешает Канпимуку не то что найти звёздного кита, а вообще нормально выполнять свою работу.

В конце концов, немалая часть поисков или вызволения магических существ из неволи подразумевает нарушения закона.

Он толкает Марка в тупик между каменной стеной дома и завешенной коврами ярмарочной лавкой, поспешно открывает кейс и переводит взгляд обратно на Марка:

— Залезай внутрь.

— Что? — переспрашивает Марк, и у него на лице такое удивление, что Канпимуку даже жаль, что он не может насладиться этим зрелищем подольше.

— Я потом всё объясню, сейчас просто доверься мне и залезай внутрь.

И, наверное, отчаяние заметно на его лице или в голосе, потому что Марк не задаёт больше никаких вопросов. Просто молча кивает и спускается по деревянным ступенькам, прижимая к себе Латте.

Канпимук защёлкивает замок и выпрямляется за секунды до того, как позади него появляется старик Билл.

— Мистер Бхувакуль, вот вы где, я уже думал, вы мне померещились. Что-то произошло? Почему вы прячетесь здесь?

— Здравствуйте, профессор Трейтон, — Канпимук вежливо улыбается. — Просто на мгновение мне показалось, что какой-то маггл пытался в толпе вскрыть мой кейс. Решил проверить его целостность.

— Поставьте уже на него защитные заклинания, сколько вам говорить, — старик Билл закатывает глаза. — Пойдёмте, тут недалеко есть отличный паб, пропустим по кружке сливочного пива за встречу. Заодно расскажете, как поживаете.

Рассказывать о себе у Канпимука желания нет. Но зато он может пуститься в длинные и путанные объяснения о своей работе.

Обычно это достаточно быстро убивает в магах желание продолжить беседу.

***

Старик Билл предсказуемо ссылается на чрезвычайно важные дела и сбегает уже через пятнадцать минут разговора, когда Канпимук заканчивает опровергать мифы о двурогах, и собирается поговорить об эрклингах.

Канпимук неспешно допивает своё сливочное пиво, оставляет на столе два сикля и аппарирует сразу в свой номер.

Всё же, не стоит откладывать свой довольно тяжёлый разговор с Марком. 

Видит небо, Канпимук понятия не имеет, как можно заявить магглу про существование волшебников и при этом не сойти за сумасшедшего.

Он открывает кейс, абсолютно уверенный, что Марк сидит где-нибудь на верхних ступеньках и просто ждёт, пока его выпустят. Но Марка там не оказывается.

Вместо этого Марк сидит на траве перед вольером Пудинга и с абсолютно счастливым лицом гладит последнего. Чуть дальше него на ветке дерева сидит Король, баюкающий детёныша окками, а Латте бегает за рунеспуром, на одной из голов которого красуются часы Марка.

Канпимук даже не уверен, как ему стоит реагировать на эту идиллию.

— У тебя здесь невероятно, ты знаешь об этом? — спрашивает Марк, завидев его.

— Тебе просто повезло, что сегодня все тихие, — Канпимук фыркает. — Я так понимаю, мне сейчас бесполезно говорить что-то в стиле «я волшебник, Марк»?

— Абсолютно. Я уже догадался, что с тобой всё не так просто, — Марк пожимает плечами и оставляет Пудинга в покое. — Примерно в тот момент, когда вон то серебряное создание решило провести мне экскурсию по этому питомнику.

Он кивает головой в сторону Короля, и Канпимук вздыхает. Конечно, от дружелюбного камуфлори стоило ожидать чего-то подобного.

В этот момент Латте наконец удаётся отобрать часы у рунеспура, и сдёргивает он их весьма неаккуратно, ударяя циферблатом одну из голов. Та угрожающе шипит, и Латте поспешно бежит искать защиты у Марка, надеясь, что это заставит змею не преследовать.

Но это не срабатывает.

Рунеспур бросается вперёд, и впивается клыками в руку, которой Марк заслонял от него нюхлера. Две другие головы поспешно начинают кусать третью, вынуждая её разжать пасть. И за эти несколько секунд сердце Канпимука уходит в пятки.

— Какая из голов это была? — быстро спрашивает он, и две миролюбивые головы рунеспура виновато поджимаются.

Он, на самом деле, уже знает ответ просто из этой реакции.

— Не знаю, самая правая, кажется? — Марк рассеянно потирает место укуса. — Ничего страшного, это заживёт.

— Марк, — извиняющимся тоном говорит Канпимук. — Зубы правой головы этой змеи чрезвычайно ядовиты. У меня точно должен был быть антидот, но пока я его найду, не поднимешься наверх? Думаю, тебе не помешает свежий воздух.

Марк пожимает плечами и встаёт на ноги, мимоходом гладит две головы рунеспура — Канпимуку показалось, или он сейчас шепнул «я попрошу его вас не ругать»? — грозит пальцем третьей и уходит в сторону лестницы.

Ладно, о чужих чудачествах он подумает потом. Сейчас ему нужен антидот.

***

Когда Канпимук поднимается в свой номер, все окна открыты настежь, а Марк стоит посреди комнаты и тяжело дышит, сминая свою толстовку прямо напротив сердца.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Канпимук, и мысленно закатывает глаза от своего же вопроса, ведь ответ и так очевиден.

— Нет, — просто говорит Марк. 

А затем осыпается чёрным пеплом, мгновенно принимающим форму облака. На секунду облако зависает в воздухе, а потом с воем взрывается паутиной, сметает с мест всё по периметру комнаты, не затрагивая центр — где стоит Канпимук с кейсом у ног, — вытекает на улицу через окна и уносится куда-то.

Канпимук ошарашенно смотрит ему вслед, с опозданием осознавая произошедшее.

И всё встаёт на свои места.

А ведь он как раз думал на днях, не связано ли случайно присутствие звёздного кита с неожиданным появлением обскура. Даже поднял все свои записи со слухами, связанными с китом, пытаясь воссоздать картину, основываясь на них. 

Что же, возможно, он был прав.

Возможно, звёздный кит действительно поёт на частоте, неуловимой для людского слуха, но отчётливо слышной для магических созданий. И до обскура, являющегося чистой магической энергией, эта песня доносится тоже.

Возможно, звёздный кит действительно остро чувствует тёмную материю и приплывают к её источнику, в надежде своей целебной песней развеять эту паразитическую тьму. 

Возможно, в случае с Марком обскур развился настолько, что его уже не излечить пением кита. И, вероятно, именно эта песня стала тем, что пробудило дремлющего внутри обскура.

И тогда это всё — замкнутый круг, а Канпимук мог бы и раньше понять, в чём дело, и не терять время зря. Но теперь оно уходит, а он не знает, где искать Марка, и как найти его быстрее министерства.

Или же знает.

Обратно в кейс он буквально влетает, зацепившись за ступеньку и едва не упав.

— Латте! — кричит он, как раз в тот момент, когда нюхлер заносит лапку над нижней ступенькой. — Нам нужно найти Марка.

Латте смотрит на него так, словно хочет взглядом сказать: « _Слушай, хозяин, я вообще-то не поисковая собака_ », но замирает, глядя на что-то за спиной Канпимука.

Канпимук оборачивается, и Патронус, принявший форму черепахи, говорит голосом Амелии:

— Я видела, как обскур направился к Олвера Стрит. Я могу дать тебе фору в десять минут, Канпимук. Но потом туда придёт министерство.

Ему хватит времени.

***

Канпимук аппарирует в самый центр. Вокруг него — бушующий и кружащийся на манер воронки обскур, который не может найти себе места и который не знает, что делать с самим собой. Напуганный и раненый, появившийся в качестве защиты из-за того, что его носитель мог умереть.

Совсем как тогда, с грабителем. Канпимук же видел нож, как он не догадался?

— Марк! — громко кричит он, и обскур замирает и замолкает.

Канпимук шумно выдыхает. Он должен найти правильные слова с первого раза, второй попытки уже не будет. Если он не сможет достучаться сейчас, то просто не успеет ничего до прибытия авроров.

— Я понимаю, что ты напуган, — продолжает он. — Что ты не понимаешь, что с тобой происходит, почему ты становишься таким, как это контролировать и как не причинять никому вред.

Ответом ему служит короткий и грустный вой, больше напоминающий стон.

— К сожалению, такое случается. Когда маленький волшебник долго подавляет свои силы, он становится обскуром. Да, нельзя сказать, что это нормально, но так бывает.

Часть с «и вообще-то обскуры и до десяти лет с трудом доживают, то, что ты до сих пор жив, хотя явно старше — самое настоящее чудо» он благоразумно опускает, хотя она так и вертится на языке.

— Я не могу гарантировать тебе, что это можно исправить или как-то контролировать, потому что не знаю этого наверняка, да и никто не знает, — признаётся Канпимук. — В моём мире обскуров давно считают чем-то между сказкой и пережитком прошлого. Но я хочу помочь, и верю, что у меня получится.

И это тоже правда. Пускай он и не знает, как можно обуздать обскура, и нет никаких книг или руководств на эту тему, на которые можно опираться, Канпимук уверен, что сделает всё, что только возможно, чтобы добиться успеха.

— Дай мне помочь тебе, — говорит он.

Тёмная материя замирает, потом начинает кружиться быстрее, с воем резко втягивается в центр, пока там не появляется Марк. Грустный, немного растерянный, но практически целый. Практически — из-за последствий укуса рунеспура. 

Но времени стоять и радоваться успеху у них нет. Не сейчас, когда министерство буквально дышит им в затылок.

Канпимук бросается к Марку, хватает его за локоть и в следующее же мгновение оказывается перед дверью своего номера.

На этот раз он устанавливает в три раза больше защитных чар. Не то чтобы Канпимук чего-то боялся — если бы они не успели сбежать до появления министерства или их кто-то заметил, то за ними уже бы пришли, — но так ему будет спокойнее.

Лишняя предосторожность никогда не мешала.

Марк всё это время неловко стоит посреди комнаты, будто не зная, куда себя деть, и растерянно мнёт края своей толстовки, глядя в сторону лежащего на полу кейса — Канпимук так торопился, что даже не стал брать его с собой, какая безответственность.

Он вздыхает, подходит к Марку и берёт его за руку, придирчиво осматривая кровоточащие следы клыков.

И пускай Канпимук не сильно хорош в целительстве, кое-что он тоже умеет, спасибо лучшему другу.

— Расскажешь мне? — спрашивает Канпимук, извлекая из футляра волшебную палочку и с помощью магии промывая раны. — Когда ты начал подавлять свою магическую силу. Если ты помнишь и хочешь говорить об этом, конечно.

Марк пожимает плечами, а затем негромко начинает рассказывать.

О том, как в раннем детстве стал свидетелем того, что соседские ребята, старше его на несколько лет, закидали камнями одного из своих товарищей, когда тот решил показать им фокус, но не смог его объяснить.

О том, как в маггловской школе одна девочка на уроке заставила летать учительский стол, но восторг это вызвало только у Марка, остальные же сочли её странной. Учительница куда-то убежала, после чего пришли мрачные люди в медицинских халатах и забрали эту девочку. Больше Марк её не видел.

О том, как однажды он заметил, что какой-то мальчишка его возраста размахивал палочкой — такой же как у тебя, она же волшебная, да? — из неё сыпались искры, и мальчишка ужасно этим гордился, но другие дети испугались, притащили откуда-то бензин и попытались его поджечь, крепко связав верёвкой.

И у них получилось.

Канпимука передёргивает, а Марк продолжает отстранённо говорить, что после всего этого он понял, что магия опасна и заставляет мир видеть в волшебнике угрозу, вместо восторга вызывая у людей лишь страх и желание избавиться от чудака. 

И Канпимуку невероятно жаль того маленького мальчика, который до смерти боялся быть волшебником, потому что мир вокруг его не примет, не поймёт и уничтожит. Которого этот страх довёл до того, что вместо мира его начала разрушать собственная сила.

Канпимук слушает его, понимая, что даже представить себе не мог, как вместе с развитием мира технологий люди станут менее человечными.

— Не хочешь увидеть мир? — неожиданно спрашивает он, желая как-то разрядить повисшую тяжёлую атмосферу. — Я, конечно, могу и в Лос-Анджелесе остаться, но обычно я путешествую в поисках магических животных, и мне кажется, было бы неплохо совместить это с помощью тебе. Смена обстановки тебе бы точно не помешала.

Марк смотрит на него с интересом:

— Кого ты пытался найти в Лос-Анджелесе?

— Звёздного кита, — Канпимук наколдовывает бинт и осторожно перевязывает им кисть. — Это известное в магическом мире создание, и увидеть его удаётся только редкостным счастливчикам. В число которых я не вхожу.

Он замолкает, отвлекаясь на то, чтобы тщательно завязать края бинта в ровный бант, а Марк на это тяжело вздыхает и сообщает, что ему, вообще-то, не три года, можно было обойтись и без этого.

— Впрочем, некоторым мечтам в принципе не суждено сбыться, — беззаботно продолжает разговор Канпимук. — Так что, поедем повидать другие страны?

Марк медлит мгновение, бросая задумчивый взгляд на расположенный в центре комнаты кейс, а после переводя его на самого Канпимука.

И кивает. 

***

— Ты точно ничего не забыл? — спрашивает Канпимук четвёртый раз за вечер.

Марк, уложивший свои немногочисленные вещи в кейс ещё утром, просто устало закатывает глаза и говорит ему успокоиться наконец.

Канпимук сам не до конца понимает, почему он так переживает. Вероятно, он просто уже отвык путешествовать не в одиночестве, поэтому и чувствует дискомфорт, смешанный с волнением. Или, быть может, всё дело в ожидании. Он терпеть не может просто стоять на месте и молча ждать неизвестно чего.

Изначально он хотел аппарировать их обоих сразу к аэропорту, но Марк настоял, что им нужно заглянуть в парк. Зачем именно — категорически отказался объяснять.

Иногда Канпимуку жаль, что в легилименции он не преуспел.

Он в очередной раз смотрит на часы, нетерпеливо постукивает носком ботинка по плитке, когда Марк неожиданно подцепляет мизинец его опущенной руки своим, а потом пространство вокруг взрывается коротким всплеском паутины обскура, которая сразу же пропадает.

И Канпимук наконец слышит её. Особенную песнь, которую невозможно не узнать, даже если слышишь её впервые в жизни.

Он поднимает взгляд и смотрит на город, где между небоскрёбами неторопливо плывёт самый настоящий звёздный кит.


End file.
